


Just Like A Circus

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Beefy!Bucky, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, circus AU, cirque au, clint's an acrobat, idiots falling in love, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Fury’s Circus was born and two short years they were touring the country, a band of six, closer than brothers and as thick as thieves.





	Just Like A Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Winterhawk Bingo 2019. Square filled: Beefy Bucky

Ch. 1 (Beefy Bucky Square)

Walking into the stadium for the first time never fails to send a thrill through Clint’s stomach. He’d been with the circus for longer than he could remember, before he probably should have been if he was being honest with himself. He’d met the director Nick when he was seventeen, half drowned in the streets of New York. Fury had offered him a place in his show in return for food and safety and Clint would have had to have been an idiot to turn it away. The show had been small at the time, only Clint, Nick, and his first partner Natasha. They didn’t have much, only each other and a shared dream, but they made it work. 

Fury’s Circus was born and two short years they were touring the country, a band of six, closer than brothers and as thick as thieves. Clint and Nat worked as acrobatic gymnasts, backed by Thor and Steve whose brute strength gave them the ability to achieve the high flying high risk stunts. Tony worked with Nick to create the innovative light shows that went along with the performances, and Bruce worked as their travelling doctor ensuring that everyone stayed as healthy as possible. 

Now they were heading into their fifth year of the circus and it brought along a whole slew of new performers. One being Steve’s childhood best friend. He’d retired from the Army and had been bunking with Steve until he found work when Fury found him. Bucky was a walking wall of muscle, the perfect candidate for basing their stunts. Bucky, along with their new silk workers Wanda and Pietro, quickly became like family to the already close knit group. 

“It looks a lot bigger in here with all the lights on,” Bucky’s quiet remark drew Clint from his thoughts. The blonde looked down at Bucky, a fond smile breaking across his face at the awestruck look Bucky was wearing. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now Buck. It’ll be a pain to try and find someone to chuck me off a chandelier this late in the game.” Clint’s joke earned him a cuff to the back of his head.

“If you’re falling off the chandelier I’m clearing doing my job wrong idiot,” Bucky shot back over the squawk of protest Clint let out. Whatever Clint was getting ready to shoot back was hushed by Nick’s voice booming across the stage at the two of them. 

“If you aren’t backstage stretching in the next five minutes so help me Barton! You too Barnes. I’ve already raised children once, I’m not doing it again.” Clint huffed an amused sigh and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s wrist tugging him toward the door that they came from. 

Clint joined Nat on the floor where he pretended to not ogle Bucky as the brunette began warming up with Sam, Steve, and Thor. Bucky was shorter than the other bases, but arguably had more muscle than even Steve. Everything about Bucky was beefy. Thick thighs leading to a perfectly rounded ass that Clint dreamed about sinking his teeth into most nights. Clint’s favorite part about Bucky were his arms. They were thick and strong, chords of muscle rippling anytime Bucky lifted Clint into the air. Bucky’s left arm was covered shoulder to wrist in tattoos, an effort to hide the scars that he gained in the army. Clint had never once felt in danger when he was in Bucky’s grasp, not even in the beginning when the two could barely perform simple stunts without falling. 

“If you keep drooling over Bucky I’m going to have to get you a bucket,” Nat teased fondly, moving to push Clint onto his stomach in his splits, standing on his thighs to extend it. Clint grunted at the sudden pressure but gave no other response even though he could feel his cheeks flushing bright red. 

They breezed through hair, makeup, and costumes and were soon lining up in position behind the curtain. If Clint strained he could hear the crowd over the thumping baseline of the pre-show playlist Tony crafted. Adrenaline was coursing through his body and if he glanced across the stage he could see Bucky in a similar state. Clint was confident that his partner wouldn’t let him down, but he was a bit concerned with how Bucky was handling the nerves with it being his first show and everything.

Clint barely had enough time to catch Bucky’s eye and send him a reassuring grin before the curtains rose and Fury swept out front and center drawing the roaming spotlights to him. Their music cue rumbled through the speakers just as Fury finished his introduction, turning on the spot and sending his trench coat flaring up as they rose from the shadows of the stage. 

The show was a little over an hour, but it felt like a minute to Clint. Before he knew it they were being raised up on the chandelier, rising nearly fifty feet above the crowd. Clint’s side was pressed against Bucky’s and he found the brunette’s hand with his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze even as the chandelier shuttered to a stop. It was the final act in the show, the thriller that was the main promotion for the show’s run. It was advertised as death defying even though there was a nearly impossible to spot net designed to break their fall without injury. 

“Ready partner?” Clint shouted over the music, chalked hands leaving white fingerprints across the stark black metal bars. Bucky gave him a terse nod, face contorted in concentration as he slung his legs over the bar he’d hang from. The trick was dangerous enough with the height, not to mention the fact that the flyers would be flipping and spinning with their base’s hands being the only thing that kept them from plummeting to the ground. 

Clint and Bucky had fumbled the trick many times in practice, once bad enough that Clint sprained an ankle and was out of practice for a week, but luck was on their side tonight. Clint took a deep breath as Bucky’s hands tightened around his ankles and fell back, reaching up to catch Bucky’s hands as he dropped Clint’s ankles. They repeated this motion three times before Bucky kept a hold of Clint’s ankles and the blonde swung to the middle of the chandelier to slap hands with Nat. They did two more flips before Clint was wrapping his legs around Bucky’s strong waist and climbing back up the chandelier as the lights dropped. The roaring of the crowd was all they could hear even as they climbed off the chandelier and back onto the ground.

Once they were in the safety of the curtains, cheers and whoops broke out across the cast, high fives and hugs going around as they celebrated their first successful show of the tour. Clint was just pulling away from a tight hug with Nat when familiar strong arms wrapped around his waist. He turned in Bucky’s arms to face his partner, lips stretched in a wide smile even as Bucky took him by surprise and surged up to kiss him. Clint stood frozen for a moment, brain shorting out over Bucky, _his Bucky_, the man he’d crushed over since he signed on with the circus was kissing him. Bucky was pulling away, lips already forming an apology when Clint’s brain caught up. __

_ _“C’mere you idiot,” he huffed, hauling Bucky back in by his ridiculously muscled shoulders and claiming his lips in another kiss, this one to the sound of their castmates celebrating for a whole other reason._ _


End file.
